Almost Perfect
by glittering moonlight
Summary: They're almost perfect. Not perfect; but close to perfect. Alicia & Massie. A fight. Sixth grade Characters may be OOC. One-shot AU


-Almost Perfect-

**A/N: I'm just feeling so emotional right now... )':**

**WARNING: SWEARING AS HATRED GETS INTENSE.**

* * *

Alicia sighed as she though back to the day's events.

.

.

.

She and Massie had been sitting wearily, enduring the last hour of school; SpeakDebate lessons.

Now, you must understand that Alicia and Massie did not like SpeakDebate lessons at all, much less the boring, droning teacher.

So, Alicia, bored as can be, had whispered to Massie.

And she had whispered something she was sure Massie would be interested in.

But no. Massie, after hearing Alicia's whisper of, "Oh my gawd, Mass, did you see that girl Layne's hair?", was quite annoyed.

So she replied, "Sure. Whatever."

And she turned around and began a conversation with Kristen, who mouthed, "OMG, I'm so sorry!"

Alicia poked Massie on the back.

Massie turned around abruptly, her face contorted in an annoyed scowl. "What, Leesh?"

"Mass?" Alicia asked, hesitating at Massie's face. "Er-"

Massie rolled her eyes and turned back to Kristen.

A tear slowly formed in Alicia's right eye; a tear in the left forming soon after.

.

.

.

And more formed, falling in a pattern.

_Drip...Drop, drop...drip...drop, drop...drip_

And Massie turned away in disgust.

But Kristen and Dylan sent her pity looks.

The tears continued as Alicia thought on how Massie had been ignoring her like this during the past month; on how Massie seemed to like Alicia less and less as the days passed by.

And these thoughts didn't help at all.

.

.

.

But when Alicia thought of the happy memories; when she and Massie were closer than ever, she would tear up even more, wishing for time to go back.

But time couldn't do that.

And Alicia knew that.

But she couldn't help wishing; wishing that Massie would quit being such a meanie-poo and be nicer; the way she was before sixth grade.

But sixth grade could change people.

.

.

.

Dylan had gotten more self-conscious about her weight, and she was constantly dieting.

Kristen had gotten more rebellious and was way too sporty.

Massie had gotten snobbier and more spoiled; therefore making the Pretty Committee rules _less_ lax and _more_ strict.

Alicia had gotten more sensitive, and she had certainly improved in dance.

But together, the Pretty Committee was unstoppable, right?

At least, that was what Alicia had thought.

But no. They _weren't_ unstoppable and never were. Alicia had realized that as she had aged from fifth grade to sixth grade.

With Massie, making the rules stricter, the PC would be more rebellious.

And with her new attitude, Massie certainly wasn't gaining as many supporters as before.

.

.

.

Alicia realized that Massie was losing her grip on her.

Alicia was suddenly set apart from the PC.

And that thought didn't make Alicia sad;

nor angry;

nor mad;

nor confused;

but, after all this time, _fuming_.

.

.

.

Alicia, being the person she was, let all her thoughts out on a scrap of paper as Massie, Kristen, and Dylan performed Impromptu on "Banana eating police man" for the class.

Sighing angrily, Alicia wrote her angry note out, quickly and breaking the pencil lead quite a lot from the force.

Alicia read her list over as Massie, Kristen, and Dylan took a bow.

_I hate Massie Block. She ignores me when I try to talk to her. She always scoots around during lunch to sit with Kristen or Dylan, but not me. She treats me like a freaking stupid little kid when I talk to her. She waves me off when I talk to her. She is rude to me. She abuses me and insults me when she thinks I'm not listening. Massie Block, I mark my words, you WILL regret treating me like a piece of shit._

.

.

.

Alicia had to admit she felt a little bad about writing all that.

But she had to admit Massie had been treating her like crap ever since the beginning of sixth grade.

Without thinking, Alicia let the note flutter out of her hands onto the floor, right under Massie Block's outstretched hand, which had not been reaching for a note; but for Kristen's eraser.

But as Massie saw the note, she had this curious urge to open it and read it.

And so Massie quickly took the note and, oblivious to Alicia's horrified face, opened it slowly and read it, her jaw dropping to the floor at each word.

.

.

.

Massie had never known Alicia had felt that way.

True, Massie _had_ been abandoning Alicia; but only because she had to get to know Kristen and Dylan better.

Alicia and Massie had gotten to know each other really well last year.

Didn't she understand as alpha, Massie had to try to get her clique to at least understand her, to like her, to be her real, true, friend?

.

.

.

Now Massie's hurt.

Her heart's heartbroken.

But then she remembers all the bad things she had done to Alicia.

_Ignoring her._

_Snapping at her._

_Treating her like nothing._

And there was many, many more that had happened not only in sixth grade, but towards the end of fifth grade as well.

.

.

.

Massie listened as Alicia sobbed, her tears dropping in a soft rhythm onto her knees.

Massie watched as Alicia covered her tear-blotched, red-eyed face.

Massie saw all of Alicia's sorrow; her sadness, unfold in front of her.

Massie finally noticed Alicia.

She noticed how Alicia had been feeling.

_Left out. The third wheel. The loser. The one left behind._

Massie understood why there was so much hate in Alicia.

.

.

.

But Massie's heart sank as she realized that it was she, Massie Block, who had caused all of this drama.

She realized that all of this wouldn't be happening if she hadn't neglected Alicia.

But Massie couldn't fix time.

But she could fix it now, couldn't she?

.

.

.

But Massie didn't know just _how_ hard that could be.

* * *

No one is perfect.

Not Massie.

Not Alicia.

No one.

Not a single soul, who was ever alive on this planet, was perfect.

But they could be close to perfect.

Couldn't they?

.

.

.

They could shed tears, yet come back stronger than ever.

They can neglect someone, yet have the perseverence later on to regain what they had lost; to heal what they had caused.

~.~

Massie and Alicia weren't perfect, but they were almost perfect.

They always picked up after themselves, returning stronger and more alpha than ever.

But they always had a single part of their heart which was left hurt, left sorrowful; left with the memories of that incident.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? :) I think this might have helped me spill out my emotions a lot.**

**This is based on a true story.**

**Between me and my friend.**

**Today. Happened today.**

**I was Alicia. She was Massie.**

**I'm sorry for writing that. I really am. But I was just angry.**

**I've never, ever, EVER been neglected and thrown around like a rag doll, like I was today.**

**I guess I kind of overreacted.**

**But writing this helps me look at my friend's side of the story as she read the note; as she read of how I though of her.**

**Review?**


End file.
